


Speak in Silence

by Hibonu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bossy Merlin, M/M, MUH LEG, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sassy Merlin, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Merlin, a reserved/ awkward teen stumbles across a man in his garden who seems to be in need of help... well if you'd call throwing potatoes help.Au where Arthur is 20 and Merlin is 17





	1. A Man in the Garden

"Merlin dear, do you wish to help me with dinner?" His mother speaks. He darts his head up from his book and nods. A smile forms on her face.

"What're we making?" He asks, standing up, height towering over his mothers.

"Maybe I shouldn't feed you at all, you're growing to tall boy," she jokes. "You grow tall yet, you don't seem to gain weight."

"I blame father..." Merlin mumbles.

"Your father never was the skinny type," she speaks softly, remembering him well. Merlin sighs. "But you do take after him, I can tell you that," a smile grows on her face.

"And how so?" Merlin's interest is piqued. He's always been so curious about his father, the man he's never met. Whenever there's an opportunity to learn about him, he'll take the time to listen. Knowing anything after that his mother will only reply to yes or no questions.

"Well, your father and you both share that kind feeling, both hardworking..." Her smile dies down a bit. "Do you mind picking vegetables from the garden?"

"Of course," Merlin speaks. "Which ones if I may ask?"

"Potatoes, we're having lamb for lunch." Merlins stomachs growls at the thought of lamb. "Snag some zucchini as well."

"Got it," Merlin calls out, already half way out the door. Once he is outside, Mother Nature greets him. The smell of fresh cut grass, and wind soothing across his face. He reaches for the wooden basket, and hops off the stairs and opens the latch for the backyard gate.

The boy makes his way down the flower path, enjoying the scenery. He pays no attention to the man laying on the grass, and kneels down to pick for potatoes.

He scruffs some dirt to the side and picks up a big one. "Amazing.." He whispers to himself. He examines the potato carefully and places it in the basket, digging for another.

It takes him about five minutes to pick seven potatoes. He stands up, dusting off his pants and grabs the basket again. This time heading towards the zucchini's. He kneels down again, still not noticing the man.

He reaches for a ripe zucchini but pricks his thumb and quickly withdraws his hand back. "Ouch..!"

"Are you okay?" A voice calls out. Merlin's body tenses up and he slowly turns his head noticing a blonde man sitting up. He panics and the first thing he does is grab right for the biggest potato, launching it directly at him. "Hey!"

Merlin hurries to his feet, basket still in hand and throws another. "Stop it you arsehole!" The blond says throwing his arms up to protect himself from the flying potatoes.

Merlin is stunned by the mans potty mouth and his beauty. He reaches in his basket for another potato. "Who are you? And why are you in my backyard?" When the blond doesn't respond it makes Merlin nervous. "Answer me before I throw another," he warns.

 

"I'm Arthur! I didn't know this was your backyard.. I'm sorry." He keeps his arms in place, scared Merlin might hit his pretty face. "I live right there..." He points to the big house directly in back of Merlin's.

"What makes you think you can come into my backyard? Are you trying to steal from us?!" He barks.

"Steal? Look boy, I already said I had no idea this was your backyard..." Merlin huffs, potato in hand. "Understand?"

"You liar!" Merlin yips, throwing the potato, he quickly turns around and runs directly in his house. When he's inside, he slams the door and locks it. "Mum!"

"What is it Merlin?" The young man can hardly speak.

"There's a man!" He tries to calm himself down. "Backyard! His mother raises a brow.

"Let me go have a look..." She dusts her hands and heads towards the door. But Merlin grabs her by the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Don't go! What if you get hurt?" He cries. She rolls her eyes and drags him along. When they reach the back yard, Arthur is still there, laying back in the grass. "See.." Merlin whispers, hiding behind his mother, although his height still towers over her.

Arthur overhears him and tilts his head back looking directly at Merlin. He notices him hiding behind his mother like a scared child. It brings a smile to his face and a weird feeling in his stomach.


	2. Cabbage Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is sassy

"I do apologize, my son seems to be quite the worry wart.." Hunith laughs

"Am not!" Merlin barks from behind a wall. Arthur and Hunith both glance up to see a pout on the younger mans face, it makes Arthur grin.

"How old is he?" Arthur asks. 

"17, doesn't act like it although." Hunith laughs. "Now let me see that leg of yours," Arthur tosses his leg up onto the stool and lifts his torn pants to reveal a cut. Merlin peaks from curiosity. "How did this happen?"

"Dog chased me over the fence, nabbed my leg on the fence." Arthur admits. "Forgot my keys, figured my father wouldn't have let the dogs out today.. my mistake really."

"I see.. well I need to get some cleaner for that, will only take a second." She stands up and hurries to a different room, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Scared little one?" Arthur chuckles. Merlin hides back behind the wall, peeking with only one eye this time. "Afraid?"

"Of course not.." Merlin mumbles annoyed. 

"Then why not sit? If you're not afraid." Arthur adjusts himself in his seat, repositioning his leg.

"Yeah right!" Merlin barks. Hunith appears in the back of Merlin and hits the back of his head. "Aie..!" Merlin cries.

"Now Merlin, don't go giving him a hard time." She snaps walking towards the table with a bowl and rag in hand. "I'm going to clean your leg first, it should be all better in a week or two.." she sits back down and soaks the rag in the bowl. "Now, it may sting just a bit."

"It's fine." Arthur assures, keeping his eyes on Merlin. "No husband?"

"Of course, he's just hasn't been present in awhile.." she admits. 

"You know, with a boy like that, he'd need some guidance, no?" Arthur examines Merlin again. 

"He's just fine, a little worried but he'll manage.." hunith mumbles annoyed by Arthur's statement. When Hunith finally finishes cleaning Arthur's leg, she wraps a bandage around it and gives his leg a slap. "All done, do you need any help back to your house?"

"That'd be appreciated," Arthur rolls his now ruined slacks back down and stands up. 

"Merlin go help the man," Hunith demands.

"Me? Why?!" Merlin cries. "Can't he go himself?!" He furrows his brow and frowns.

"Merlin." Hunith says in a rather dark tone. Merlin sulks as he approaches.

"Yes mum.." he glares at Arthur and he heads to the door. "We'll come on then!" 

Arthur smirks as he limps towards Merlin. "Thanks again, I do plan to visit again to pay my gratitude."

"Don't worry about it," Hunith sighs, "Now go along Merlin, he hasn't got all day."  Merlin frowns again and hurries out the door, not inclined to help Arthur. 

About five minutes into the walk, Arthur finally speaks up. "Are you a student?" Arthur asks.

"Why would that matter? Cabbage head!" Merlin pouts.

"Just a question, you shouldn't get defensive over silly things.." the older man sneers. "A fourth year?" Merlin angrily nods in response. "Going to uni?"

"Can you please for a second shut your mouth!" The younger man snaps moving from Arthur's side. "I swear one more-"

"One, anyways if so which one?" Arthur goes back onto the topic before he was rudely interrupted. "My, you're looking more like a tomato than a boy," he sneers. Merlin isn't laughing, he's rather pissed. His blood his boiling and his fists' are clenched. "Easy now, you wouldn't beat on someone already injured.."

"And what if I did?!" 

"Well I'd hope you wouldn't, especially in front of my home." Arthur lets out a yawn as Merlin scratches his head, confused as of how they had already arrived. "See my father wouldn't take it easy.." 

"Well what if I hit him as well?!" Merlin squeaks. 

"I'd hope not. Goodbye Merlin, I'll visit again.. although next time won't require me to hop over the fence." He smiles before pressing a button. Merlin watches as the gates open only a second later. Rich people.. 

Once Arthur is inside Merlin hurries back home before the sun can reach the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, do ignore spelling or grammar errors. Thanks for reading I will try to update every week or so.


	3. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin cannot stand Arthur's presence.

"I don't see why you had to come today.." Merlin mumbles annoyed by Arthur's presence.

"Well it's only right to return the favour, after all your mother did help me with my leg." Arthur smiles moving closer. Merlin crinkles his brow pushing Arthur back and shutting the door. "Hey!" 

"You're not welcome cabbage head!" Merlin barks. He walks away from the door and heads into the pantry to fish out something to eat.

"Who's at the door dear? You didn't sound quite friendly." Hunith asks, popping her head out from the living room.

"Telemarketer.." he mumbles pulling a bag of chips out. 

"Oh honey, I'm making dinner soon so save that for later, yeah?" His mother says in a flat tone. Merlin replies with a nod and tosses them back. A loud knock comes at the door again and they both make eye contact. "Telemarketer still?" She sighs heading over.

"No mum, I've got it no need to worry." Merlin insists blocking the door. Hunith raises a brow in suspicion.

"Then go on, open it." She demands folding her hands. Merlin hesitates for a second before opening the door.

...

"The meal tastes great," Arthur compliments with two thumbs up. He shifts his eyes at Merlin who has barley even touched his food. "Not hungry?"

"Not when you're here." Merlin grumbles under his breath. Hunith raises a brow and tightens her jaw. 

"Merlin." She says in a subtle tone, yet it somehow sets Merlin straight. "And thank you."

"Of course," Arthur replies. Merlin watches as the older man indulges in his plate of food. Arthur glances back at him and he quickly looks away. Merlin pushes out from his chair and glares at Arthur one last time before putting his food away for later. 

"I'm going to study, I'll eat my food later.." he then walks away angrily. Hunith and Arthur both stay silent when they hear a door slam out of sight.

"Shy kid, no?" Arthur picks at the food on his plate. 

"Afraid so.." Hunith sighs. "And a scaredy cat... if only his father came to visit more often."

"And he's where?" The blond asks. 

"Off at work, takes him years mostly.. Merlin's looking forward for his weekly return." She smiles. "But do excuse his behavior.. he gets defensive over me at times.. not the type of kid who enjoys other people's attention other than mine." Hunith laughs.

"That so?" Arthur furrows his brow in thought. "Any friends at school?" 

"Of course, he's got one lad.. can't remember his name.." she shrugs her shoulders.  
"If you're finished I can take a look at your leg," Hunith gives a motherly smile. 

"Quite the woman, I'd appreciate it." He examines Hunith, she doesn't look like Merlin at all, must resemble his father. Arthur sets his plate aside, "whenever you're ready." 

-

"Stupid cabbage head..." Merlin grumbles into his pillow. He unlocks his phone sending a text to Gwaine.

Merlin: ugh what are you doing? (3:36 pm)

Merlin: bored at home loser is here again (3:36pm) 

Gwaine: ??? I forgot? (3:37 pm)

Merlin: you know... that guy who was in my garden. (3:37 pm)

Gwaine: oh yeah righhht... what's he doin now? (3:38 pm)

Merlin: breathing (3:38 pm) 

Merlin giggles at his own response, shifting his position on the bed. 

Gwaine: aw come on (3:40 pm)

Gwaine: want to hang? (3:41 pm)

Merlin: Be out in a few.. (3:43 pm) 

Merlin is hopping off his bed now, and rushing down the stairs, glances at Arthur and heads towards the door. "Mum, going to Gwaine's.." He notifies before leaving. 

"Ah..." Hunith sighs. "I wish he'd tell me before hand..."

"No offense, but I think you should be a bit more strict with Merlin. A kid his age.. who knows what he could be doing with that friend of his." Arthur sneers as Hunith takes a mental note.

"No no, Gwaine isn't like that." She assures. "He wouldn't make Merlin do anything.." Arthur's attempt at defaming Gwaine fails. 

"Well, I best get going. I know how much your son hates me. I wouldn't want to be here when he gets back."

"Of course not, I wasn't expecting you to be here that long." Hunith laughs. Arthur glances around and notices a baby photo. 

"That him?" He asks. Hunith lifts a brow in confusion, turning around to spot the baby photo as well. 

"Oh yes, one year. Fussy then and even fussier now!" She laughs. "I've got more if you'd like to see, I always enjoy showing him off." 

"Maybe some other time. I should be heading back now." 

"Well alright."

"Yes, thank you again." Arthur stands up from his chair and heads towards the door. "Until next time," and then he leaves.

-

"Merlin, you're not on drugs are you..?" Merlins eyes go wide in confusion at his mothers random statement. 

"What're you going on about?" Merlin barks. "Drugs? Now why would I do that?" He cries.

"Oh it's nothing.. just something mothers wonder about.." she lies thinking back to Arthur's statement earlier. "What did you two do today?"

"Not drugs. We watched a movie and ate some snacks that's all, honest!" Merlin furrows his brows and frowns. 

"I'm sorry love, I just worry about you." Hunith brings Merlin in for a hug. 

"I know mum.." he mumbles rolling his eyes. After what seems to be an eternity, Hunith lets go and pecks his forehead with a kiss. "Gee I get it! No need to baby me.." Merlin mumbles embarrassed. But it feels nice to be held, though he won't admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ignore spelling or grammar errors, I am busy and have no time to reread until later. Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter seemed to drag on, I'm busy with work and other stories :(
> 
> Rating will change possibly in next chapter! Ha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a chapter title, uhhh here's a new chapter. I'm super busy with work so I'll try to update when I can 

"Where have you been going recently Arthur?" The question catches Arthur off guard. He glances at his father and shakes his head.

"None of your business," he mumbles going to open the front door.

"It is my business." Uther grunts angrily. "I can't have you fooling around, you realize how old you are?"

"I'm not fooling around, I assure you." He mumbles. "I can't go out for a walk?"

"You've been going on these walks for a week now, your leg hasn't healed. And during these 'walks' you still haven't found a girl to bring home." Uther grunts. 

"Alright alright..." Arthur mumbles opening the door. It is then closed when Uther slams his hand against it. 

"You're in your 20's, you're not a child. Quit messing around and settle down. Don't make me tell you again." Uther growls. "Am I clear?"

"Yes.." Arthur mumbles hand going for the doorknob again. Uther grabs his arm tightly now.

"Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir." The younger man replies firmly. Then his father is releasing him. 

"Don't stay out late, or there will be consequences." Uther walks away now.

"I understand." Arthur sighs. He reaches for the door knob again and takes a deep breath before exiting the house. "What a looney.." he mumbles limping to his car. Anyone would be lucky to live his life, but why did he feel so useless and alone? 

-

"Merlin, did you finish the notes?" Will barks. Merlin stops in his tracks and raises a brow.

"Yes, and I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." Merlin walks off again.

"Oh come on Merlin!" Will begs. 

"You where on your phone during class, who does that? If you want the notes go ask the teacher." Merlin mumbles walking away.

"Please Merlin! What will you do when I fail the test?"

"I'll cry with you," Merlin laughs.

"Aw come on!" He folds his hands together. "I will be your humble servant for like..." he pauses and thinks. "A month? But I can't do Saturday's because I have practice."

"No deal." 

"What's going on?" A voice chirps. The pair turn around and notice Gwaine who has a grin on his face. Will crinkles his nose and walks away. 

"I'll text you later Merlin.." he mumbles before picking up his speed.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me..." Gwaine frowns. Merlin glances at Gwaine and shrugs his shoulders. 

"He's just shy..." though that isn't true. 

"Oh, well anyways.. what where you two talking about?" 

"He just wanted notes.. that's pretty much it."

"Oh, I thought it was more interesting from where I was standing." He glances at Merlin. "What're you doing after school? I was thinking we hang out and play some video games." Gwaine twiddles his thumbs.

"Sounds good.. but I don't think I can today. I'm supposed to help mum with something... uh we should get to class, we only have like a minute.."

"Ditch with me?" Gwaine suggests.

"Nope and you should go to class, you're already doing bad enough. We only have a semester left, at least put effort into your studies.. I could even help you.."

"You're an angel Merlin," Gwaine grabs onto Merlins hands and furrows his brow. "You're too good for this world."

"If you keep acting like that, I'll take back my offer." Merlin grunts. Gwaine releases his hands.

"Sorry sorry.." then the sound of the bell catches their attention. "Whoops..."

"Seriously?!" Merlin barks darting off. "I'm going to get in trouble!" Gwaine chases after him.

"Just ditch today, come on.. not like they're going to know.. just say you where at the nurse or something.." he grabs onto Merlins bag and tugs it backwards. "Come on."

"Yeah right, my mom would freak.." Merlin tugs away. And with that he's running off. "Chat later okay?!" 

"Okay.. bye.." Gwaine replies, though Merlin is no longer in sight. "So much for a proper goodbye." He sighs before strolling away.

-  
"How was school Merlin?" Hunith asks.

"It was okay.." he thinks about the lecture he got from his teacher after being just a few minutes late. "Uhm.. I'm going to be helping Gwaine out with his studies.. he's not doing so good in school right now.." Hunith looks up from the stove.

"Where will you be?"

"His house, or the library at school.." he adjusts his position on the chair.

"You can't study at home instead of his?" His mother turns around now. "I'd feel safer that way."

"This isn't about that drugs thing is it? I mean you've know Gwaine for almost 5 years mum," Merlin tenses up.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I was being a bit irrational.. but I'd still prefer you two studying at home or school, just not his home."

"Fine.. I'll let him know." Merlin takes out his phone and sends a message to Gwaine. "Anyways what did you need help with today?"

"We still haven't fixed the broken part of the fence.." 

"What? We shouldn't even be fixing it.. that jerk is the one who broke it!" Merlin barks. He had forgotten about the man, but being reminded only made him angrier. 

"Oh come now, it's better than him being mauled." 

"You know, that actually sounds better!" Merlin snickers. Hunith abruptly grabs onto her sons ear and tugs at it roughly. "Ow ow, I'm just joking mum!" 

"I hope so! Thinking like that is no good!" She tugs his ear one more time before letting go. "Don't let me hear you say something like that again." She grunts. 

"Ow, Alright alright!" The sound of the doorbell catches both of their attention. "Please don't be him.." Merlin mumbles rubbing his ear. 

Hunith goes to open the door and is greeted with Arthur yet again. "How's the leg?"

"Doing better, still got quite the limp although." He laughs. Arthur toes his shoes off and glances up at Merlin. "Oh, haven't seen you in awhile." 

"He was busy with school during your recent visits." Hunith informs. 

"Recent visits?!" Merlin pushes himself out from the seat. "I'm going to my room.." Arthur watches as he leaves the kitchen. 

"Er... I think he's getting the wrong idea..." Arthur mumbles embarrassed. Hunith is confused at first, but eventually catches onto what Arthur means.

"Oh god no, no offense but just no." She burst out in laughter. "Perhaps that's why he's been fussy lately..." she continues to laugh. "I've got to clear that up."

"Yeah.. no kidding.." Arthur shuts the door behind himself. "So about that fence... is Merlin still helping or..."

"I'll let him cool down for a bit, then I'll call him down." Merlin's mother takes a seat. "Now let me see that leg."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you've seen this title pop up way back at the end of 2015, it's because I'm doing this story again. I made a new account :).
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry if there is any spelling errors.


End file.
